


Did You Miss Me?

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Smut, Welcome Home, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: A nice welcome home after Joan returns from a Corrections conference out of state.





	Did You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU as Joan and Vera are in a relationship for this fic. (I don't know that I've actually ever written them as an established couple before, LOL.)
> 
> I'm still trying to get back into the swing so I can resume a multi-chapter I started months ago.  
> In truth, this fic serves no purpose but SMUT, but I figure you guys won't mind. ;-)  
> Let me know what you think!

Joan exhales with a sigh of relief as the driver pulls along the curb in front of her red door and gets out to retrieve her luggage from the boot. After two flight delays due to inclement weather over the Snowy Mountains, and a short, but particularly turbulent plane ride through it, she’s glad to finally be home from the annual Corrections Conference in Canberra. 

Making her way inside, she drops her keys into the wooden bowl on the entry table and slips off her shoes, the cool wood floor feeling divine on her tired feet. Barefoot, she wheels her suitcase to the base of the stairs, but the plant on the kitchen island draws her attention. A small white envelope rests against the base of the beautiful white orchid in a red enameled pot, her name printed neatly in cursive on its front. Opening the envelope, she pulls out the flat white card and reads the message written in Vera’s small, neat handwriting-  _ Because I missed you. xxVera  _ A small smile plays on her elegant lips as she turns to head toward the stairs.

Through the glass wall of the sitting room, she notices the top of Vera’s head at the end of the sofa so quietly steps inside to find her sound asleep. She watches her for a moment, entranced by the way slumber softens her pretty features even more. She missed her too, more than she expected to really, and she can’t help but feel the warmth that spreads through her chest at the sight of the other woman. She never thought she’d feel this way again, not after Jianna, and certainly not just short of a year into their personal relationship. She’d spent decades building up the walls around her wounded heart, but somehow, this small, mousy woman had stolen her way inside, and more than that, she’d convinced Joan to let her.

Vera snuffles quietly in her sleep and shifts on the couch, her hips rolling until she settles again on her side, her back now facing the older woman. The over-sized t-shirt she wears twists around her slim waist and rides up her thighs, the hem falling just below the delightful curve of her ass. It’s clear she’s not wearing anything beneath it, and Joan feels the hot prickle of arousal that shoots through her body at the revelation. Despite her exhaustion, she feels her second wind kick in. Licking her bottom lip before drawing it between her teeth, she watches for a moment longer before slipping away and up the stairs. She showers quickly, desiring to remove the remnants of public transport from her skin, returning to the bedroom to collect a prop from the bedside table before going back downstairs to her sleeping beauty. 

Vera’s on her back again, her right arm resting above her head, her left hand draped across her ribs, just below her breasts. The hem of the shirt now lies high enough to display the dark crevasse hidden just beneath it at the apex of her thighs and Joan can’t resist the urge to trace a path up those tanned legs with her lips and tongue. Settling on her knees at Vera’s feet, she begins to set that very plan to action, placing tender kisses along the top of Vera’s right foot before making her way up her petite ankle. 

Roused from sleep by the sensation of wet heat upon her leg, Vera inhales sharply and opens her eyes. A brilliant smile spreads instantly across her face as she looks down the plane of her body to see Joan’s alluring breasts swaying as she plants another open-mouthed kiss on the lean muscle of her calf before looking up to meet her gaze with sexy, sable eyes. Vera watches in rapture as Joan begins the slow crawl toward her face, eventually settling her long body against the smaller woman as she dips her head to bestow a lengthy, heated kiss. 

Vera’s fingers dive into the inky cascade of hair that falls around her face, now coaxed to the subtlest of waves from the damp that still clings to them from the shower. She moans softly as Joan’s tongue invades her mouth and dances passionately against her own. When Joan finally pulls away, she’s breathless and already burning for more. A smile plays on Joan’s shining lips as Vera tucks a strand of basalt hair behind her ear.

“Did you miss me?” Joan purrs seductively, her voice a deep whisper and thick with arousal. “Always.” Vera breathes in return, drawing her bottom lip between gleaming teeth. Joan’s smile widens and she sits up, straddling Vera’s waist as she reaches for the hem of her shirt, coaxing it off her slender frame before dropping it to the floor. Her wide palm settles on Vera’s sternum before it glides leisurely to her tender throat. Vera’s head falls back with a sigh as Joan’s hand gently kneads and squeezes before her thumb reaches Vera’s chin and her long fingers change their trajectory, sliding around the back of her slender neck to draw her in for another prolonged kissing session.

Eventually Joan’s elegant mouth breaks free as it places lazy kisses up the sharp line of Vera’s jaw on the journey to her delicate ear. Her hot tongue swirls around Vera’s sensitive earlobe and she draws it into her mouth for a gentle nibble before trailing slowly down the side of her graceful neck. Vera squirms beneath the sensual assault, small fingers flexing against the milky swell of Joan’s backside, as she feels the warmth quickly spreading between her thighs. Joan always knows how to make her instantly hot. Unconsciously, she presses her chest out as that regal mouth starts its descent between her breasts. 

Joan smiles into her lover’s skin, amused by the involuntary response her body makes in its quest to increase the delicious contact between them. She trails off to capture a nipple between her teeth, tugging gently before letting it roughly slip free, provoking a shudder from the smaller woman. Taking the tingling bud back into her mouth, she sucks deeply, flicking her tongue harshly against the stiff peak as she squeezes the modest breast in the palm of her hand. Vera sighs and bites her bottom lip.

Repositioning from atop Vera’s lap, Joan slips between her legs and moves to the other breast, this time swirling her tongue slowly around the rising bud before blowing gently. As she continues to kiss and suck a lazy pattern across her torso, Vera opens her eyes to watch Joan’s descent, running tingling fingers through her dark mane to brush it from her view. Joan’s hot tongue circles her navel and she draws in a sharp breath between clenched teeth.

Joan shifts her body once again and looks up with mischievous eyes as she settles on her elbows between Vera’s thighs, wrapping long arms around slender hips as she draws her lover closer. The first press of her lips makes the younger woman twitch before she sinks back down into the rich black leather. With the stiff blade of her tongue, Joan slips between dusky folds and makes an achingly slow pass up the length of Vera’s sex. She swirls gently around Vera’s sensitive clit before repeating the same pattern until Vera begins to vibrate in her arms and she feels the distinct warmth of damp arousal coat her chin. 

Vera opens her eyes when that exquisite tongue disappears and sees Joan retrieve the sleek strapless dildo from the coffee table. A pre-orgasmic shock hits her clit as she watches the older woman run her tongue around the bulb before taking it into her mouth to coat it fully. A shamelessly wanton look burns in Joan’s dark gaze as she reaches down to slip the bulb inside herself, her bottom lip dropping as her body adjusts to the pleasant intrusion.

Shuffling forward, Joan presses the tip against Vera’s channel, running the shaft up and down her slick divide to coat it liberally with her arousal. Sufficiently lubricated, Joan curls her hips as she slowly sinks the glistening shaft into Vera’s cunt, growing still for a moment as ocean eyes slip closed and a groan of pleasure escapes full lips. The urge to pump her hard and fast is almost overwhelming, but she waits to allow Vera time to acclimate to the girth. When those clear blue eyes return again, she starts her steady pace.

She begins at a slow tempo, pulling out almost completely before gradually sinking back in, allowing gravity and the weight of her hips to propel the motion. Vera shifts, further opening her thighs to allow Joan’s full hips ample room, her small hands coming to rest on Joan’s swaying breasts. Joan steadily increases her speed as she watches the growing pleasure dance across Vera’s pretty face. Her cheeks bear a rosy flush, her lips shining from her quickly darting tongue as her moans become deeper and more frequent. Grasping Vera’s hands, Joan lifts them above her head as she leans back down to place a passion-filled kiss, slightly increasing the pressure and pace of her thrusting. 

She releases Vera’s hands and moves to tug at tawny nipples as she continues her lingual assault of Vera’s mouth. A deep moan gurgles from Vera’s throat as she wraps toned thighs around wide hips and svelte arms around Joan’s rib cage. Joan breaks the kiss with a sharp intake of breath, dropping her lips to Vera’s neck as she again increases the speed of her thrusting, her hips driving in deep before pulling back again. Vera’s feet dig harder into the top of her ass and she smiles against the flushed skin of Vera’s throat. 

Lifting off the smaller woman, she reaches around her back to Vera’s feet, taking them into her hands before she pushes them in front of her, forcing Vera’s knees to bend into her chest and opening her hot cunt fully. Vera gasps at the shift in position and opens her eyes to watch Joan in her full glory. Her porcelain skin begins to glisten between her breasts and at her hairline as she pumps her hips hard and her shapely breasts jostle with the force of her motion. Strong teeth clench her bottom lip and her nostrils flare as she drives the dildo hard and fast into Vera. Long fingers curl around petite toes as Joan begins to grunt with her effort.

On the verge of the abyss, Vera reaches down to massage her clit as Joan continues fucking her hard with the full length of the dildo. The sound of her pleasure reverberates around the glass walled room. Their eyes meet and the intensity in their stare could burn the house down. Suddenly, the little death arrives, and with a sudden gasp then primal moan, Vera cums with such force it leaves her breathless. Joan slows her thrusting and a smug smirk paints her lips as she sinks back down to impart a kiss on Vera’s slack mouth. After a moment of stillness she gently pulls out and reaches down to remove the bulb from her own pulsing core. 

Vera sighs, resplendent in her pleasure as Joan settles back against her frame, pressing light kisses against her collarbone as she drifts back down from Nirvana. Licking her lips, she tries to restore the moisture as she runs heavy fingers through Joan’s disheveled hair, a smile playing across her flushed face. Joan returns to place another kiss and Vera cups her face as she returns it with increased vigor. 

With a firm hand to Joan’s chest, she pushes her up to a sitting position and slides off the couch onto the floor in front of Joan’s impossibly long legs. Reverently she places tender kisses against the smooth skin as she works her way from ankle to knee, her blue eyes returning to meet Joan’s with each new contact of her lips. When Vera reaches the inside of her thighs, Joan shifts her hips to the edge of the seat and lifts both feet to rest on the lip of the coffee table, her knees falling open as Vera’s small hands draw them wider. 

She inhales deeply as Vera’s lips graze the top of her slit, tickling against her thick patch of star-shot curls. The first breach of tongue between her sticky folds sends an extended sigh cascading from parted lips. Opening her mouth wide and pressing it firmly to Joan’s sex, Vera sinks her tongue in fully, making a long, firm pass from Joan’s clit down to her fluttering entrance. A deep thrust of tongue is accompanied by a firm suck and Joan’s right hand settles on the back of Vera’s head, drawing her in firmly to increase the delightful pressure.

She thrusts inside a few times before returning to lathe her tongue against the clitoral hood, sucking intermittently as Joan twitches and moans above her. Flattening her tongue, she licks firmly down the length of Joan’s sex, returning to flick it roughly against Joan’s rising clit. Joan’s fingers tighten in her hair and her left hand falls to roughly tug at her own breast. 

Vera continues her now skilled tongue fucking, mixing pace and pressure as she rotates between different lingual assaults. When Joan’s breath grows shallow and her hips begin to gyrate, she knows that she is near. Redoubling her efforts, she plunges her tongue deep inside once more and feels Joan’s walls clench tightly around it as her second hand falls to her head, fingers tugging at chestnut curls as she crushes Vera’s face hard into her cunt, riding it with frantic thrusts of her hips, small grunts escaping her regal mouth. “Fuuuuck,” pours from Joan’s mouth as a breathy groan and Vera wraps her arms around milky thighs, lashing harshly against Joan’s clit until she drives her to ecstasy. 

Elegant fingers tug roughly at Vera’s waves, trying to draw her mouth away once she’s had her fill, but Vera’s tongue only slows after she’s licked every last drop of Joan’s arousal. Drawing her face away, she smiles impishly as Joan leans forward and draws her up to sit astride her lap. Her thumb traces Vera’s bottom lip before she pulls her in for a long, deep kiss.

“Well, that was a nice welcome home.” She husks with a smirk as they break apart, her hands settle to curve around Vera’s hips.

Vera smiles broadly, “I sure as hell think so!” she giggles in response before falling into Joan’s torso as they share a loving embrace.


End file.
